


一步之遥

by Alas



Series: 谍战风云 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, Spanish Civil War AU
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*长枪党：民族主义、军国主义的法西斯政党，以墨索里尼的理论为基础建立。主张集权制度与西班牙传统。有民兵和青年组织。</p></blockquote>





	一步之遥

“一杯正宗的西班牙咖啡！”

老掉牙的迪斯马斯克迟钝地在一家露天咖啡馆旁边停下，美国威尼斯的夏天与他家乡的威尼斯相比，显得简洁明快、趾高气扬。他一时想不起来头一次听见这句话是什么时候的事了。

 

“一杯正宗的西班牙咖啡！”

年轻的迪斯马斯克轻蔑地哼了一声，在法国吵着要西班牙咖啡，得有多没品位。他装作不经意地顺着杯沿看过去，立刻觉得那人没品位也可以原谅。

不，不是迪斯马斯克。是乔万尼？也不是他。他出生时的、受洗时的名字是什么来着？

迪斯马斯克叹了口气，他真是老了，连自己的名字都能忘。算了，就用迪斯马斯克吧。

 

但是修罗，他绝对忘不了。

那天他看见的就是修罗。

迪斯在法国初夏的艳阳下看见修罗高大的背影。他穿着长背心和肥大的军裤，宽皮带把腰卡得像把剑那么馋人。迪斯马斯克的眼神顺着他的腰线往下滑……西班牙人，他敢肯定，那么漂亮的腿属于为跳弗朗明哥而生的人。

怕是迪斯满怀“好意”的眼神烫着他了，修罗回头瞪了他一眼。自那以后，迪斯一直在心里叫他修罗，听说这个名字来自东方战神，很衬他眼角上挑的黑眼睛。

迪斯给他买了一杯苦艾酒，让他尝尝意大利的味道。侍者给修罗送酒后，迪斯等着他的怒视或举杯致意，没想到修罗端着酒杯朝他过来了。

糟糕，糟糕。迪斯终于意识到修罗腰带上还挂着猎刀和手枪。

 

修罗把杯子放在迪斯的桌上，迪斯挤出一个笑容。

“我不能喝酒，还在战斗。”修罗说。他的法语有浓重的加泰罗尼亚口音而他颇以为荣。迪斯坚持请他坐下，热切地问东问西。修罗那时也一样年轻，缺少经验，很快就把什么都告诉他了，也不管迪斯来自一个正和他作战的国家。

修罗在西班牙刚刚成立一个游击队，准备为抵抗叛军战斗，最后与共和国政府军汇合。他们坚信自己为人民而战并一定能取得最终的胜利。修罗在法国的朋友答应过给他们弄到枪和子弹，可是现在却怎么都联系不上。

一伙有枪的堂吉诃德。迪斯腹诽。

迪斯咖啡喝了太多，频频向修罗夸口，说自己是意大利人，却是世界主义者；还说自己决定加入他们的队伍，并带去若干武器。

几杯咖啡喝完之后，他们已经敲定迪斯带武器越过边境的方法。分别前，修罗结结实实地握了一下迪斯的手，黑眼睛亮得可爱。

直到现在，迪斯还为自己突然发作的浪漫情怀得意：在国外清空钱包武装没见过面的游击队，跟着一见钟情的帅小伙跑到更远的国外打仗，还有比这更意大利的事情吗？

 

游击队和迪斯想象的很不一样，他们以一个小村子做据点，村里有吃奶的娃娃和老太婆……老天，还养着山羊做奶酪呢！

游击队队员大多是村里的农夫农妇，也有大城市里跑出来的学生、破了产的小商人，现在又添了一个意大利的公子哥儿。迪斯好奇修罗从哪里来，这一群业余战士里只有他会拆装机关枪、看得懂军用地图、用莫尔斯密码。

他们五个人分一把枪，所以迪斯和他带来的东西收到热烈欢迎。他们练习打靶、为无政府主义和共产主义争论、为共和军制定战略，而巴塞罗那马上要陷于叛军之手。迪斯回忆起那段日子，总觉得像在看曝光过度的电影。

 

迪斯一边回忆一边慢慢踱到一个小公园里，找到可心的长椅小心翼翼地坐下。他的膝盖不能忍受长时间的行走，往常这个时候他已经回敬老院了。

等等，还少了点什么。

哦，他忘了阿布罗狄。

 

阿布罗狄是海盗的不知第几代曾孙。他本来有一个无趣的名字，所以迪斯用阿布罗狄称呼他。这个小海盗漂亮得像海盗船头的美人鱼——又大又亮的蓝眼睛，紧紧闭着的小嘴，张开双臂冲锋，海浪、风暴、炮火都不能让他变哪怕一点儿脸色，硬得像块儿钢。

我怎么能忘了他呢？迪斯难过地想，哪怕他在我来得及爱上他之前就死了，也不该……

那时他真的没来得及爱上阿布罗狄吗？

修罗的队伍接到通知，附近有一小股警察在追捕反法西斯者。他们带人赶去时发现警察正和另一支队伍枪战。警察人不多，很快被打退了。这时他们才发现，另一支队伍只有一个人。那就是阿布罗狄。

尽管饿了好几天，浑身是伤，他仍旧小口小口地吃自己那份面包。医生给他清理伤口时，阿布罗狄礼貌地问他们要一把剃刀：“既然现在我无法工作，请允许我整理一下个人形象。”

自从迪斯认识他，阿布罗狄没有一天不坚持刮脸，哪怕用刺刀。迪斯意大利的心无比支持他，而修罗认为他俩不可理喻。有一次小刀片断货了，修罗当真整整一礼拜都没刮脸。直到阿布罗狄用脂油渣和草木灰做了肥皂，并且用磨快了的匕首威胁他。

阿布罗狄是好人家的少爷啊。老迪斯像只老猫头鹰一样笑起来，想起他曾经指着一丛杂草说：“一棵Xanthium sibiricum（苍耳的拉丁文学名）。”队伍里的少年人面露惊恐，以为那是北欧咒语。阿布罗狄自嘲地笑笑：“家父是植物学家。”

这是他唯一一次提到自己家里的情况，他向来话不多。迪斯和修罗纸上谈兵讨论战略的时候，阿布罗狄总在必要的时候发表必要的意见，从来不像其他的南欧人一样夸夸其谈并为夸口洋洋得意。只有一次他生气了，说了一本书那么多话。

那回迪斯逗他，说共产主义是不是连情人也共产。阿布罗狄义正词严地给他普及《共产党宣言》和《共产主义ABC》。修罗这个无政府主义者竟然也来帮腔。还好后来他们俩吵起来，迪斯才得以幸存。

 

游击队为了不连累村里人，在山间转悠了很久。他们总碰上小股敌人和自己人，不断打遭遇战。队伍里剩下二十余人，但西班牙人永远是西班牙人，这二十余人总英勇地与任何敌人作战、总准备着接应共和军的战略反攻、总记得生活无比美好，节日则更加美好。

迪斯只记得那是一个夏天的节日，点篝火之前花了好长时间拔掉地上的野花。

队员们给阿布罗狄好几大杯自酿果子酒，然后赞叹地看北欧人展示酒量。在几次一饮而尽和无数兄弟般的拍打下，阿布罗狄软得像块儿奶油。修罗费了牛劲把他拖出来扔到迪斯身边时，阿布罗狄只会坐在地上微笑，向面前每一个人说晚上好。修罗滴酒未沾，但他累坏了，像袋土豆一样摔在迪斯另一边。

迪斯拽着他的腰带示意他坐起来，修罗不情不愿地支起身子，然后手一软，上半身砸在迪斯身上。修罗越过迪斯伸手勾了下阿布罗狄，阿布罗狄再次礼貌地问候他。

差点把我砸断气，总该有点补偿吧？迪斯大着胆子挠挠他发尾支楞八翘的短发，修罗像没感觉到似的。年轻的迪斯一手搂着修罗，一手搂着阿布罗狄，那时他觉得自己应该痛苦：哪一个都不能吻。

老掉牙的迪斯坐在长椅上一个人乐了半天，那时他懂得什么呀。

 

迪斯记得他们醒来的时候，修罗趴在他肚子上，口水湿透了衬衫，阿布罗狄搂着他的胳膊，睡相很绅士。

 

一个礼拜以后，又是一次遭遇战。地方警察要把一个俘虏转移到市里盘问，她负责好几个地下抵抗组织之间的联络，这些信息决不能落到敌人手中。

对方是路过的队伍，不熟悉这片林子，更不知道有多少游击队员。生怕用光弹药或者转身离开时遇到埋伏，只得挖了临时战壕与游击队僵持，等他们沉不住气开始冲锋。

游击队在敌人强大的火力下退到林中，焦急地等天黑——他们擅长夜战，另一支队伍晚些时候赶到。而且双方之间有片林子烧过山火，树木稀稀落落的，游击队员没有足够的火力掩护来支持他们穿过空地。

 

一连串恶毒的诅咒在零落的枪声中无比微弱，对游击队员们来说却格外刺耳：对方在折磨俘虏。

迪斯认得那个女人，她眼睛像牛，脸像马，工作起来像骡子，战斗起来像獒犬。

阿布罗狄沉默了几秒钟，然后说：“我们得去救她。“迪斯摇摇头：“我们最好杀了她。”修罗翻了一会儿子弹袋，说：“我们得杀了她。”

阿布罗狄狠狠吐了口气，把脸埋在手里。

 

下手的人必须得凑近点儿，以免浪费子弹。迪斯想从旁边绕过空地，刚潜进草丛里，阿布罗狄拽着他的裤腿把他拽回来：“我的枪法更准。我逃跑的时候在这里待过，更熟悉地形。”

“操你的。”迪斯说。

阿布罗狄回头瞪着修罗——他们名义上的队长，用眼神发誓如果修罗作为队长也敢搀和进这出英雄主义闹剧，就毙了他们俩。修罗只好说：“阿布罗狄的枪法的确更准。”

阿布罗狄蛇一样滑进树丛。

迪斯凑到修罗身边，掐住修罗同样焦急的手，直到可能出现淤青。你让他去的，你活该。迪斯想。我出的主意，我也活该。

 

一声枪响，咒骂声停了。敌人那边一阵慌乱。

又是一小片枪响。

什么声音都停了。

 

阿布罗狄近乎无声地从他们另一边出现，迪斯和修罗才松开手。他这才发现手心里全是汗。

 

阿布罗狄默默地伏在草地上，低声说：“我不该打她的眼睛，她的眼睛很美。”

修罗不知怎么办，他以前没杀过战友，就用手肘捅了迪斯一下：现在怎么不说话了？

迪斯也不知道说什么。

阿布罗狄没沉默太久，他把手伸到迪斯面前：“给我点儿子弹。”迪斯看了一眼自己的弹夹：“我就剩一半了。修罗，你有没有？”修罗掏了半天口袋，掏出一个满的弹夹扔给阿布罗狄。

“你总得给自己留一颗吧。”迪斯说。修罗把弹夹掰下来给他看：还有呢。

 

闷热的树林凉爽下来，天终于黑了。修罗示意阿布罗狄带着迪斯绕到敌军侧面，自己带着剩余的队员从藏身之地爬出来。

迪斯跟着阿布罗狄在坑坑洼洼的山地上潜行，敌人没发现他们，战友们正准备进攻，另一支队伍正在路上，他们将再一次胜利……

“照明弹！”阿布罗狄的声音。紧接着是迪斯见过最短的黎明。

他没能拦住一步之遥的阿布罗狄借着照明弹的光开始冲锋，瞄准敌军的方向。阿布罗狄的枪声被敌人埋伏下的机枪掩盖了。

一时间所有的方向都在开火，游击队员们在强光下无所遁形。迪斯咬着牙卧倒：他可不是奔牛一样的西班牙人，他得靠得够近再开枪。终于，他看见带肩章的黑影背对着他忙活。

迪斯瞄着两个肩章中间扣动扳机，子弹打光了，用刺刀，刀不知道掉哪里去了，用枪托。

另一颗照明弹升起，他看见修罗的猎刀举在半空，闪电一样劈在一个叛军士兵脖子上。

我跟着他跑到这里，不是为了亲眼看他死。迪斯在重新降临的黑暗下艰难地试图靠近修罗——

 

战斗的经历让老人眼前发黑。这个年纪不该太激动。

他是怎么活下来的？

 

援军及时赶到，他们全歼了敌人。

真正的黎明里，迪斯坐在临时战壕边上，战友和敌人的尸体在他身边被晨光从夜晚的底片上显影。修罗到他身边坐下。

“三个机枪手，阿布罗狄敲掉两个。”

修罗的嗓子哑得不似人声了。

 

共和国政府投入大量兵力，力求扭转战局，决战一直从夏天打倒秋天。战斗越来越艰难，他们常常路过没人照看的麦田和死于轰炸的家畜的尸体。曾经的农人们不断痛心地说：“羊都饿瘦了。”“唉，多好的牛给炸死了。”……

即使路过的农庄总有人愿意加入，修罗的队伍还是一再缩小。加泰罗尼亚危如累卵，有消息传来，她的支持者开始向海外流亡。快到收获的时候，修罗解散了他的队伍。

得知可以赶在收割前回到家，农人们的脸上露出朴实的喜悦，可是又担心损害自己的荣誉。修罗发誓，他们不是逃兵。明年春耕之后，共和军会反攻，他们找不到修罗就去从军，军人们会理解的。

修罗看着最后一个成员离开，只剩迪斯坐在他旁边。迪斯伸手揽住修罗的肩膀，暗中使劲把两人往一起拉。

“告诉我我做了件正确的事。”修罗说，“不然我给你一枪。”

“当然正确，当然。”迪斯试图给他一个微笑，“别说，我在西西里还有田呢，我能也回去种地吗？”

修罗终于有了一点表情：皱起眉头看着他，右手按上枪套。迪斯笑着用另一只手按住修罗，现在修罗在他怀里了。

“等明年春耕之后，再组个队伍，再打——”修罗说不下去了，他低下头艰难地控制呼吸。迪斯轻巧地摇晃着修罗，找准机会把他结结实实地压在地上，四肢绞索一样缠住他。这叫挤压苹果酱，迪斯小时候总和家里一大帮兄弟姐妹玩这个，无论多坏的心情都会被压出去。

修罗刚开始愣住了，迪斯猜测他不知道这种游戏。可后来修罗不知在想什么，开始玩儿命挣扎。迪斯着重防止修罗的膝盖撞到要命的地方，别的都顾不上了。修罗找准机会猛然发力往旁边一掀，迪斯干脆利索地落在地上。随后他立刻明白了修罗为什么生气：地上全是Xanthium sibiricum的种子。

修罗直起腰，看都不看迪斯一眼，自顾自抖落衬衣。迪斯不在乎自己衣服上粘了种子没有，帮修罗把他的衬衣下摆从腰带里扯出来。修罗一激灵要直接站起来，迪斯握着他的腰把他按回地上：“我知道你喜欢这个。别以为我没发现你怎么看阿布罗狄。”

“你知道我怎么看你的吗！”修罗一甩肩膀抖开迪斯，站起来把衬衫往回塞。

迪斯当然知道，他向来懂得如何理解一句话。他从背后抱着修罗，舔他颈窝里的汗水，直到修罗放松肩背，直到修罗接受自己的战败。

游击队里一直弥漫着让迪斯强烈不满的禁欲气息，但是南欧的太阳终究让葡萄变成酒，让情人变成情人。

 

他们计划着明年春天，可是今年的冬天来了。

 

迪斯颤颤巍巍地掏出手绢捂住眼睛，过了一会儿拿下来看，手帕还是干的。年轻时错过了流泪的好时光。

 

梦想中的决战节节失利，流亡的人越来越多。十一月份决战以未达到预期目标告终，难民开始涌向法国。迪斯从十月份开始劝修罗到法国去，在那边躲一躲，或者联合其他流亡者以待卷土重来。他更乐意直接带修罗回意大利，又不敢确定自己家族有没有站在墨索里尼那边。迪斯就差跪下求他了，可是修罗依旧不愿离开西班牙，并且只字不提原因。

他们没得选择：叛军节节逼近，他们不得不随难民一起东迁。迪斯够狡猾，用各种理由终于在十二月初把修罗带到据法国边境仅仅20公里的菲格拉斯。

修罗对小城很满意，这儿不缺愿意分享住所与食物的人，也不缺武器和战斗。迪斯则清醒得多……老天，他自己国家的飞机天天飞来飞去扔下一大堆炸弹，怎么才能不清醒！

 

迪斯和修罗躺在某个好心人让出的储藏室里，只有仅够两人容身的地方才只住两个人。迪斯决心要把修罗的脑袋在现实上撞明白。

“我说，你何必一门心思死在这儿？我敢说共和军打到后来也得过境。”

修罗背过身，没理他。

迪斯伸手在他背上摸了一下，修罗不耐烦地动了动。

“见鬼的，你想自己跟他们决战？求你了，听我一回，去法国。再不走，等法国人反应过来封锁边境就坏了。

“我和法国人做过生意，他们干得出这事！

“要不去意大利？那边也有游击队。

迪斯火了：“你死在这儿有什么好处！你——”

修罗突然翻过身，和迪斯鼻尖顶鼻尖，反倒吓了他一跳。修罗的黑眼睛怎么能那么亮？

“迪斯，人都是要死的。

“我在死前不能再换皮了。

“我以前入过长枪党*的青年团，还是军官呢。

“他们……我以前做的不是正义的事。我怕他们杀死我，没有敢直接说。后来我受不了，装作酗酒、游手好闲，让他们开除我。真是耻辱。耻辱。

“去法国？放下武器，光着脚走进收容所？

“你有办法把我变成法国人、意大利人，可我不是。”

 

迪斯很快后悔和修罗跑到菲格拉斯：共和国政府边打边撤，最后竟迁都到这里。这儿是最后的据点了。

难民潮水般流向法国边境，又流回来，带回无数消息。

是的，边境上全是法国兵。是的，所有人都要检查，伤员也一样。是的，收容所……

不愿离开的人们准备巷战，四处都有出卖武器和搜罗武器的人。修罗弄到两把步枪和足够的子弹，他高兴地告诉迪斯，有人找到一整箱子弹，让他“拿得动多少就拿多少”。

 

每当迪斯回忆起他和修罗最后的时光，关节就都开始疼起来。那的确是一段辛苦的日子，白天被烟雾遮盖得像晚上，晚上被火光照得像白天。

 

你听不到炸死你的那颗炸弹。修罗总是这样安慰队伍里怕炮弹的新兵，随后迪斯就去教会他们害怕机枪。果然，迪斯先看见了火光，似乎一个钟头以后，才被无声的气浪掀飞。

迪斯闭上眼睛，假装这样就看不见他几十年前看过的景象。

可他必须睁开眼睛。迪斯睁开眼睛，看见他和修罗据守的店铺变成满地瓦砾，而修罗，修罗躺在一步之遥以外。

他见过无数尸体，不可能认错。可是，万一……

他艰难地爬过去，用手摸过修罗的腕动脉、颈动脉、心口，没有万一。修罗的心脏被弹片穿过，流出的血已经凉了。

 

手表发出柔和的音乐声，提醒迪斯必须回敬老院去了。可是他现在的时间不浪费在回忆往事上，还能干什么呢？

迪斯去了法国，在收容所里辗转联系到他家族的人以后，他忘了名字的青年变成乔万尼。乔万尼有过不少男人和女人，可惜都算不上好的。乔万尼什么也不珍惜，因为他不剩下多少好东西了——除了收集的咖啡豆。后来乔万尼也死了，迪斯在那时终于明白修罗有多幸运：他用自己的名字死在自己的土地上。

他终于成为迪斯马斯克，以死亡为面具寻得活路。

迪斯最后长叹一声，撑着椅背起身，一阵突然的晕眩让他眼前发黑。他赶快坐好，等待永远年轻的修罗和阿布罗狄把他同样年轻的灵魂解救出来。

等了一会儿，晕眩消失了。迪斯失望地发现又是一次普通的低血糖。他还未有幸得到小说里常用的结局，只得重新站起来，向敬老院走去。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *长枪党：民族主义、军国主义的法西斯政党，以墨索里尼的理论为基础建立。主张集权制度与西班牙传统。有民兵和青年组织。


End file.
